A Face From the Past
by Ryan Lohner
Summary: Virtual third season episode two. Will's condition brings a familiar arrival to town. Finished
1. Chapter One

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! As you can probably tell, I'm not making much of an attempt to make the episodes the same length that they would actually be on the show. As well, I should let you know that the season is not going to be as long as it would in real life, as I don't think I can keep up the storylines I'm planning for that long. Much of the middle of both seasons were filler anyway, so I'm going to stick to the meat for the most part. I'm thinking it'll be ten episodes or so.

Also, in response to Poeticrebel's comments on Grace being out of character: I always saw her angriness as hiding a more emotional core that she was ashamed of, and the synagogue fire would have brought those emotions closer to the surface.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Helen sat drinking her coffee, studying the faces of her two dining partners. After checking if it was okay, Lilly had told Father Ken about Helen's visions, and they all agreed to meet and discuss it. First, though, there was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for her to finish.

Helen realized the awkwardness she was causing and put the cup down. "Sorry. I guess I'm still not too comfortable talking about this." Father Ken said, "Well, if what you've been experiencing is indeed a charism, there's no reason to feel embarrassed about it. It's a gift that few have, something to be grateful for." "I know," she replied, "it's just that I can't stop thinking, why me? Until last year I wasn't even all that religious."

Lily said, "Maybe it's because something is going to happen to someone close to you that you're meant to stop." Helen struggled to maintain her composure, saying, "Then why couldn't it be Kevin's accident I stopped, or Will getting shot? My son is crippled and my husband is in a coma because I didn't get those visions soon enough to do anything!" As reassuringly as he could, Father Ken said, "You've told us that it's typically an image of clowns that signal the charism. Is there anything else you can remember about them? It might give us a clue to what they mean."

Helen thought for a few seconds. Then, it came back to her. "In the dream about the church, I saw this teenaged boy dressed like some goth punk. I don't know how, but somehow I knew it was God." Helen saw something odd in Father Ken's face just then. She couldn't quite discern what his emotion was, just that he had had a somewhat bigger reaction to the news than seemed appropriate.

The priest quickly regained his composure and said, "Did you say anything to him?" Helen nodded. "I asked him to stop the clowns, and he said he couldn't. Then he disappeared." Helen suddenly remembered something else. "Wait a minute. Around that time the year before I had a dream where I was in a church and God talked to me. It wasn't the punk kid, though, just some boy in a brown corduroy jacket. He said he'd been talking to Joan. That she had everything to do with something." She noticed the same reaction in Father Ken's face, but this time there was something from Lilly too.

Something told Helen she wouldn't get much from the father, so she turned to Lilly. "What, does that mean something to you?" Lilly shook her head. "It's just that there was this kid in a corduroy jacket hanging around the shelter while Joan was working there, and she spent quite a bit of time talking to him. I'm sure it's nothing." Helen replied, "Well, I'm desperate and ready to cling to straws. Tell me more about what he looked like."


	2. Chapter Two

Joan and Luke entered the school hallway, discussing anything they could think of to take their mind off their father. "So how's Lischak this year?" Joan asked Luke. "I think she actually lapped herself," he said. "She has this whole series of songs about different aspects of science, it's insulting."

Then Luke spotted Grace and quickly said, "So I guess I'll see you after school." He beat a hasty retreat, and as Grace came closer Joan asked, "So what was that about?" Grace shrugged and said, "Oh, we had a little blowout and now he's uncomfortable around me. I'm sure he'll get over it soon, until then it's just a pain in the ass I'll have to endure." Joan didn't quite buy the explanation, but then the bell rang and she had to run.

Joan entered her least favorite class of the year, Calculus. As she sat down, she noticed a familiar jacket on the person in front of her. He turned around and sure enough, it was the cute guy avatar who had introduced her to her missions. The teacher hadn't yet come in, so Joan hurriedly whispered, "You know, I have enough problems with this class without you distracting me." He replied, "This won't take long. Do you ever think much about the past, Joan?" She nodded, saying "All the parts with you in it." God went on, "It's more important than you might realize. Just about everyone has things in their past they'd rather hadn't happened, but those moments are just as important as the good ones. Remember that."

God stood up, and walked out of the room as the teacher, Mr. Hartman, entered. He said in his typical monotone, "Apparently this class just isn't exciting enough for some people. For the rest of you, however, I hope a brief recap of trigonometry will hold your interest for the next 90 minutes." Joan sighed, and slumped down in her seat.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After first period, Grace waited beside Luke's locker, then stepped in front of him when he arrived. "You can't just ignore me forever, Girardi. We both did things we want to take back, and ignoring this problem won't make it go away. We have to talk." Luke opened his locker. "I don't think there's much to discuss. You didn't tell my sister she was being played for a fool. I think you understand why I'm finding that hard to get over."

Against everything she wanted to do, Grace let him go. She had made her case, and she knew deep down there was nothing more she could do but wait until Luke was ready to accept it.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The news report entered the area he had been watching for, about the high profile drug bust in Arcadia. "One suspect was killed in the arrest and the other is in custody awaiting trial. It is hoped that he will be able to lead police to more of his accomplices. Most of the arresting officers were unharmed, but one, Detective Will Girardi, was wounded and is now in a coma in Arcadia General Hospital."

Shocked, the man kept watching, but there was little further information on Will. He called into the next room, "Honey, something's happened. I have to go to Arcadia again."


	3. Chapter Three

The next day, Helen faced her class again. She found it difficult to even look at Adam and Bonnie now, And with everything else that was going on, she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what she was teaching. At the end of class, she made a hard decision.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Joan met up with Luke when class let out. "So how are things going with Grace?" Luke tried to ignore the question, but Joan simply asked it again. "I'm really getting worried about you two." Luke stopped walking and snapped, "She knew about Adam cheating on you and didn't tell you. That's what the fight was about, okay?"

Joan was stunned, and managed to say, "How long before I found out?" "The same day, a couple hours, what's the difference?" A small bit of relief crossed Joan's face. "Well, she's known Adam her whole life, I'm sure she just needed a little time to accept it." Luke threw his hands up. "Wait, so you're on her side about this? What the hell are you thinking?" Joan replied, "I'm not on anyone's side, I just understand why she didn't tell me, that's all."

Joan noticed the Goth God further down the hall, and told Luke, "I have to take care of something. See you later." She approached the avatar and said, "What, did I screw up already? I haven't seen anything important from the past yet." God replied, "Don't worry, you will. It's just that there wasn't enough time before to tell you everything I wanted to. It's about Ryan."

Joan took a look around, and whispered, "What about him?" "I saw you together in the hospital room. I'd just like you to keep in mind that he isn't evil. No person really is. Complete good and evil exist only in me." Joan said, "So wait, that means you're evil?" God shrugged. "Some people think so. And that makes it as much of a fact as an idea can be."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Helen was in Price's office, and as usual, he wasn't too happy. "Helen, do you have any idea how we can find another teacher on such short notice?" She replied, "I don't know, all I know is that I need a break. There's too much happening in my life right now to give the students the lessons they've paid for."

Price paused, and said, "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything." Helen saw that she'd gotten as far as she could, and took her leave. As she left the office, she looked down the hall and saw Joan. However, what really caught her eye was who she was talking to. Even at this distance, she recognized him as the person from her dream.

Joan left, and the goth kid went into another room. Helen decided to follow Joan, and find out just what was going on. As her daughter left the front door she quickened her pace, not wanting to lose her. As Helen went outside, she spotted another man approaching Joan. She gasped as she realized who it was.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Hello, Joan," she heard. Joan looked up at a face that seemed familiar but she had some difficulty placing. Then, she remembered. "Uncle Richard?"


	4. Chapter Four

"Uncle Richard, what are you doing here?" Joan asked. Richard's face turned somber and he said, "When I heard about your father on the news, I just got so worried about him. I had to come and see how he was doing."

Helen caught up with the two of them. "Richard, it's…been a while. I guess you heard about Will." "Yeah," he said. "They didn't say much about it on TV. How is he?" Helen said, "He's still asleep. No one knows how long it'll be." Richard shook his head. "Why did this have to happen? I always hoped we could patch things up some day and now we might never get the chance."

Richard suddenly stopped ruminating, and looked straight at Helen. "I'm going to visit him," he said. "I'm going to make this trip mean something, no matter how small." Helen hesitated before saying, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Will hasn't been thinking too well of you since he was a kid, after all." Richard turned and said, "Joan, what do you think?"

Joan said, "I don't really know, I haven't been around for much of the conflict between you two. But from what I saw it might not be such a good idea."

Richard looked disappointed but said, "Okay, if you don't think I should, I won't. I guess I'll just go home, then." He started off down the street, but then Joan thought back on what God had said. And then she realized, it wasn't her that the lesson was meant for. "Wait!" she yelled, and ran over to her uncle. "If it can help in any way, you should do it. I'd really like for you to really be able to be my uncle, and if this can help you do it, go ahead."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Nearby, Grace and Adam met each other. "So how are things going with you?" Adam said. "Not good," Grace replied. "Luke and I are pretty much done, as far as I can tell. And I'm pretty pissed off at you, actually. He can't handle that I needed some time to decide whether to tell Joan about your little extra-curricular activities."

Adam responded with, "Look, I'm so sorry about all this. The whole thing has just gotten way out of control. I never wanted any of this to happen." "Then why'd you do it, Rove? Was it just because she wouldn't put out?" Adam was momentarily dumbstruck. Finally he answered, getting more upset and confrontational than Grace had ever seen before, "Actually, no. There was the constant suspicions she had about me, and the way she always seemed to have this big secret that she wouldn't let me in on, and the constant clinginess. The whole thing was gong to go down in flames eventually, I could tell. Why not help it along?"

Grace said to this, "I guess if that's the way you feel, that's fine for you. But it isn't for me." "Fine," Adam said. "And by the way, Ryan has been nothing but helpful to me, and those suspicions I was talking about haven't stopped at all. She was trying to convince me to cut ties with him all summer. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some ideas to work on." Once again, against her instincts Grace let the topic go. She could only hope that Adam would come around, just like with Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Joan, Helen, and Richard stood in front of Will, all of them struggling to control their emotions at the sight. Joan finally said, "Well, if you have anything to say, I guess you should just say it." Richard took a seat next to the bed. He turned to the women and said, "Would you mind waiting in the hallway?" Both of them nodded and left.

Richard took a few more seconds before he started to speak. "Will, it's Richard," he started. "I know we didn't part on the best terms the last time we saw each other, but I had to come see you anyway." He paused, wondering what to say next. Then, he had it. "I still remember when we were kids, and we could actually talk to each other, and enjoy each other's company. It hurt me so much when that stopped, and I think it hurt you too."

He was starting to tear up, but forced himself to continue. "I've always wanted us to be like that again. I hope you wake up soon, so there could be a chance of that happening. That's all I want, just a chance for real brotherhood. It might never happen, but I can at least hold onto the dream." Standing up, he thought he could see Will smile. "Goodbye, Will. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but hopefully it'll be sooner and not later."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As Joan and Helen waited, Helen asked her daughter, "So you really think this was the right thing for him to do?" Joan said, almost without thinking, "Oh, yeah. Even the bad parts of the past are important, and we have to acknowledge them." "Another lesson from God?"

Joan suddenly looked up at her mother. "What do you mean?" "Remember a few months ago when you gave your father and I that little lesson, and said you learned it from God?" Joan shook her head, trying to keep her relief from showing. "No, nothing like that. I just read it somewhere."

Helen went on, "So who was that boy you were talking to in the hall? The one that looked like a freaky goth?" Thinking fast, Joan replied, "Oh, no one. He's in one of my classes, and we've gotten to talking a couple times. Don't worry, he's really not my type."

Helen could tell when Joan was hiding something, and she sensed that now. However, she thought it was best not to push things any further at the moment. "Okay. As long as he knows that, it should be fine." "Oh, don't worry, mom. He knows."

Richard came into the hallway and Joan could tell he had been through a very emotional experience. "Thank you," he said. "When he wakes up, I may be coming back." For the first time in a while, Joan truly understood the purpose of her assignment, and she shared a small feeling of accomplishment, though she didn't allow herself to forget that things were far from over.


End file.
